guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Team Trials
Overview Summary #Speak to the Master of Paths on the Isle of the Nameless #Defeat all four arenas consecutively from outside the Great Temple of Balthazar. #Report to Challenge Master Rioka in the Zaishen Challenge Outpost. Obtained from :The Guide on the Isle of the Nameless Requirements :The Nameless Masters Reward :Access to Zaishen Challenge (if not already unlocked) Dialogue :"It is time that you begin study the art of team combat. Inside the arenas, you will learn how to fight with a team, as well as the different victory conditions of battle. To gain access to the '''Training Arenas', take the stairs downward again, but this time, turn right at the bottom of the stairs. On the south end of the island, speak to the Master of Paths and he will instruct you further.'' :If you continue to impress the Zaishen as you have, you may even be granted access to their challenge areas." ::Accept: "Bring it on!" ::Reject: "I have no interest in fighting the Zaishen." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Master of Paths) :"The Zaishen order hosts several arenas here where you may train in arena fighting. Four members of the order will form a team against you, while a few others will join with you so that you also have a team of four. Claim victory in all the arenas, consecutively. When you have done so, you will find yourself in the Zaishen Challenge outpost. From there, seek out Challenge Master Rioka." ::Player response: "I am ready to take a team into the Training Arenas" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Annihilation Training) :Master of Paths: "When your team stands alive on the battle field and all your enemies are dead, you have won an annihilation match." :Master of Paths: "Holding down the left Ctrl key while using a skill will help your team focus attacks on your target." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Obelisk Annihilation Training) :Master of Paths: "Obelisks are places of power that radiate damage over a wide area. To capture an obelisk for your side, take one of your team's flags to the Obelisk Flag Stand in its center." :Master of Paths: "To drop an item such as a flag, switch to your weapon using the F1 key or press the on-screen "Drop Item" button." :Master of Paths: "Enemy Monks can heal their party members. Use the Tab or Ctrl keys to locate the Monks if you wish to attack them first." :Master of Paths: "Holding down the left Ctrl key while using a skill will help your team focus attacks on your target." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Priest Annihilation Training) :Priest: "As long as I tend the Resurrection Shrine, I can periodically resurrect fallen members of your party." :Master of Paths: "You may find priests manning the resurrection shrines on some battlefields. These priests will resurrect all dead team members every two minutes." :Master of Paths: "You must kill the enemy priests as well as the entire opposing team to win." :Master of Paths: "Enemy Monks can heal their party members. Use the Tab or Ctrl keys to locate the Monks if you wish to attack them first." :Master of Paths: "You must kill the enemy priest in the opposing team's base to eliminate their entire team." Intermediate Dialogue 5 (Kill Count Training) :Master of Paths: "To win this match, your team must score more kills than the opposing team before the time limit runs out." :Master of Paths: "Teams resurrect very quickly in Kill Count. Do not be discouraged by death, only score more kills than your opponents." :Master of Paths: "Holding down the left Ctrl key while using a skill will help your team focus attacks on your target." Reward Dialogue :"Excellent! Well done! The priests have told me of your great valor in the trials. I am the challenge master of the Zaishen and am pleased to offer you or your team a chance to fight our very best teams. :If you wish to return to the great temple for further training, consult your map by pressing "M". Good luck to you." Followup :The Path of the Zaishen Elite Walkthrough Just talk to the Master of Paths and he will take you to the Training Arenas. See Training Arena for a detailed description and walkthroughs. Successful completion of this quest will give you access to the Zaishen Challenge. Category:Battle Isles quests